A Matter of Chance
by LordAdamant
Summary: Adrien Agreste has been living in a rut, each day the same. But, an accidental discovery is going to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

((So, over the summer, there was a period where I just couldn't think of anything to write on my SU-Z fic, but where I had these crazy ideas for a MLB fic. This is the result of that. It's not too in depth, as it is mostly to explore reactions and not to replicate the actual episodes.))

The day started normal. Same old quiet home, same old normal class, same old akuma attack. And it was easy, he didn't even have to use his cataclysm, and since the attack happened as school let out, he found himself with some free time. And so, that is how Adrien Agreste, otherwise known as Chat Noir, found himself perched on the building across from the home and bakery of the Dupain-Cheng family…

…watching Ladybug transform back into the girl who sat behind him in class.

"Plagg, what am I going to do?" Adrien asked his kwami, clearly distressed.

"I just don't see the problem. You wanted to know who Ladybug was, right? Now where's my camembert?" Adrien sighed at the unhelpful spirit before throwing the black sprite some cheese.

"Yes, I wanted to know, but I wanted her to tell me. I didn't want to find it out secretly or accidentally." He sighed and flopped onto his large bed. "But…at least I know who it is now. I'm thankful it isn't someone like Chloe. Extra thankful it's someone like Marinette. When I think about them, now I realize how similar they are." He frowned and sat up. "Not to mention the hair… How did I never notice before?"

"Magic," Plagg answered, having finished his cheese. "Aside from the costumes, there's a charm that blurs the edges a little, making it difficult to rationalize the connection until there's a large enough jolt, like watching the other transform." Adrien blinked, staring at Plagg in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, just. You aren't normally…helpful? And that explanation was pretty good."

The kwami shrugged. "What, I'm not a total idiot."

Adrien shook his head, turning back to the problem at hand. "So, now what do I do? Maybe I should tell Ladybug what happened, you know, after patrol."

"What if you waited for patrol, got somewhere isolated, then boom! Detransform. While she's surprised, explain." Adrien glared quietly, and Plagg shrugged. "What? It's an idea."

"Yeah, a bad one. I mean…I don't even know how Marinette feels about me. Or how I feel about her. I mean, she's my friend, but…"

"Then keep it a secret and seduce her as yourself, waiting for the big dramatic moment to reveal yourself."

"Plagg that's…actually not terrible. I was worried that Ladybug wouldn't like who I was under the mask. Meaning, if I can get Marinette to like me, then it's more likely the big reveal will go well."

"See, told you I wasn't an idiot." Adrien chuckled and tossed his kwami another bite of cheese before getting to the planning.

The next day in school, Adrien started on his plan…or he had planned on it. He'd planned on spending lunch with her, but an akuma attack just as he was leaving the building put that plan on hold. It was another easy battle, giving Adrien time to really see who his partner is. Now that he knew, it literally looked like Marinette wearing a Ladybug costume. In the aftermath, watching her swing off somewhere, Adrien sighed. Lunch was over, back to class.

It was there, though, a whole new opportunity presented itself.

The teacher passed out their last physics examination, and while looking over his own flawless score, he heard a groan behind him. Turning around, he saw Marinette staring at her paper in despair. "Marinette? What's wrong?"

Nino and Alya turned to watch the interaction, considering the novelty of Adrien starting the conversation for once. Marinette looked up and flushed, hiding behind her paper. "W-well, I didn't do so gr-great on that last test."

"Well, I didn't have any troubles. Maybe I can tutor you?" _This is perfect. Like when we were in the gaming competition together, I can get close with some one-on-one time._

"W-w-what?" Marinette squeaked, and Adrien thought there was something exceptionally cute about that. "You don't have to do that, I'll be okay." Despite this, his first glance at her paper told him that, flirtation aside, he really should help her.

"I insist. What are friends for?" She tried to deny his offer again, but Alya piped in saying that Marinette would love it. "Alright then. How about your place? My place isn't very…hospitable." Marinette, officially resigned to it, nodded slowly and allowed herself a soft smile. Adrien's heart soared at that smile, and he realized, perhaps for the first real time, that this is his bugaboo, the one he loves.

They set it up for the next day, since Adrien needed to ask his father about it. But he had a plan. It was Friday night, there were no photoshoots planned, his father was joining him for dinner. It was quiet, tense, but Adrien was determined, and so, after ten minutes of nothing, he spoke.

"Father, I wanted to ask something." Gabriel Agreste paused from his meal and looked up, eyebrow raised. It wasn't like his son to ask him for anything at the dinner table like this. Adrien took the silence as an invitation. "A friend of mine from school is having some difficulties with a subject, and I offered to tutor her when I have time. As nothing was planned for tomorrow, I was wondering if I might have leave to do so."

More silence met him, and when Gabriel finally spoke it was with a note of confusion. "Tutoring? … Well, I suppose it will look good for the press. … This wouldn't happen to be that Cheng girl, would it?" Only years of seeing that stare stopped Adrien from flinching, not questioning how he knew. "I see. Well, you have my permission to tutor this friend of yours once a week, and only on days when there are no photoshoots and you have no tutoring of your own, understood?"

"Yes, father. Thank you." He nodded and returned to his food, surprised it had gone so well.

((So... Thoughts? More? Less? Delete my account?))


	2. Chapter 2

((Still got not ideas on SU-Z, so here's the next bit of this. If anyone's waiting on SU-Z stuff, sorry, but I just don't know what to do. It'd help if I could get a little feedback.))

The next day, shortly before noon, Adrien knocked on the door to the Dupain-Cheng family's bakery. It was closed today since the owners were out of town, but Marinette opened it quickly enough. "H-hi, Adrien," she greeted, blushing some. "I've got the books set up in my room."

An hour and some progress later and Marinette called for a break. "None of this stuff seems to make any sense."

"Well, I like to look at it like a puzzle," Adrien began. "Each piece has a shape and fits in with the others. Some pieces are given, the rest you have to figure out. Look for the piece that's missing, then look for the one that fits." She nodded slowly and smiled.

"Thanks, you know, for tutoring me." She had stopped stuttering on every fifth word about ten minutes before, and Adrien was glad.

"No problem. Besides, it's nice to just hang out with you." He smiled, and it widened when she blushed. _Just too cute._ "I mean, normally it ends up mainly being Alya and Nino doing the talking. Now, though, I can get to know more about you."

"O-oh, w-well, I mean, there's n-not much to know," she stuttered out, causing Adrien to sigh. She faltered, looking up at him. "Adrien?"

"Sorry, just… You were finally talking to me normally." She blushed. "I've noticed you don't seem to stutter around anyone else."

"W-w-well, um, that is—" She cut off suddenly as screams came from outside. They both rushed to the window to see a car flying through the air. Below, an akuma was wreaking havoc. "Um, study time's over, you should-?"

But he was already moving, cursing softly. He got outside and transformed, rather angry that things had been cut off. On the street, a man with large arms and a wide chest was throwing everything in sight. "Hey, beefy, what's the problem here?"

"The name is Titan, and I'm here to prove I'm the best. No one is stronger than me!" A short look over—amidst dodging cars and mailboxes—and Adrien determined it was probably Kim, angry over a lost bet.

"Well then, you came to the wrong place," Ladybug crowed from a nearby rooftop. "Everyone knows we always win." She jumped down and Chat watched, awestruck. "Happy to see me, chaton?"

"Always, m'lady." They jumped back before anything more could be said, dodging the lightpole being swung like a bat. "This might be tricky."

A half hour, three dozen cars, fourteen lights, two statues, and one rather annoyed goose later, and the akuma was purified. Miraculouses beeping, the heroes fled before the reporters got there. The awkward moment came as the teens ran into each other outside of the bakery—literally.

"A-Adrien?"

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. What are you doing out here?"

"Uh, I, uh, was helping people evacuate the area?"

"Oh. Um, me too." She laughed awkwardly, and Adrien relaxed some. "Well, I guess we should get back to studying?"

"Yeah." Back upstairs, the books came back out and the previous conversation was forgotten. An hour later, Adrien checked his phone and sighed. "Well, I should be getting home for dinner."

"O-oh," Marinette replied, saddened. "Well, um… You could eat here?" She blushed furiously at her own suggestion, which got worse at his answer.

"Really? I'd love to! Just let me tell Natalie." He pulled out his phone to make the call, overjoyed when he learned it was fine. "All's good." He gave her a thumbs up and a smile, and Marinette couldn't help the way her chest warmed at the sight. "So, what's for dinner, princess?"

She gave him a slight questioning glance at his choice of nickname before shrugging. "Wait here, I'll go toss something together." It was only after she left that Adrien berated himself.

"Stupid, that's Chat's thing, not yours." He sighed, but perked up when called down, the smell of a home-cooked meal like music to his nose.

A week later and Adrien was getting antsy. His plan was going well enough, but something seemed missing. They were talking regularly, had even exchanged numbers, and he learned more and more about her every day. But, he hadn't found the right way or the courage to bring up her feelings for him. Growing desperate, he called up his best friend to set up a meeting.

At the indicated restaurant, Adrien was mildly surprised to see Alya. "Nino. Hey, Alya, didn't know you'd be here," he said in greeting. "Though…you could probably answer my question faster than Nino."

"Adrien," Nino started, motioning the blond to sit down. "This is actually something of an intervention that has been a long time coming." All he got in response was a confused glance.

"What he means is, is that half the class at least has noticed the change in you. In particular, when it comes to one miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He blushed, unaware he'd been so obvious. "Uh huh, you're just lucky that neither her nor Chloe have realized it."

"W-what do you mean by that?" He was worried by that. Chloe makes sense, but why Marinette.

"I know you know why Chloe would freak but… Lemme lay it out for you. Our wonderful, awkward friend…has the biggest crush on you." Adrien stared at Alya dumbstruck, certain he misunderstood. "It's why she finds it so difficult to keep her cool around you. Also, you should understand this now, but if she learns I told you this, she will kill me for it, so be thankful."

"I am, I am," he assured her, leaning forward. "So you mean the reason she's always so shy around me is…"

"She has a bigger crush on you than you have on her," Nino finished, leaning back. Adrien just sat back, looking at his hands at this information.

"Now Adrien," Alya said as she leaned forward, snatching his attention. "You need to play this smoothly. Marinette is as oblivious to your feelings as you were to hers, so you'll need to try to ease her in. Sort of like you've been doing, but now you'll have my help."

"What do you have in mind?" The smirk he saw scared him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

((Man, all of this support and feedback is amazing. Wish I could get this kind of response on my other stories. :/ Anyway, here's the next bit. Oh, and I've got another one in the works after this one is over, so keep an eye out. ;) Enjoy!))

Adrien fidgeted as he stood outside of the bakery the next morning. He was technically using the day of the week his father allowed him for tutoring Marinette, but he decided this counted as a special lesson. Nino, standing next to him and chuckling at his friend's discomfort, certainly wasn't helping. The plan was a day out to the park, where Nino and Alya would conveniently leave. Where Adrien was supposed to "trip" and fall into Marinette's lap, sparking a confession from one or the other.

Alya met them at the door with a conspiratorial wink shortly before Marinette joined them. As a group, they made their way to the park for a nice picnic among friends. They were all enjoying themselves, so much that three of them almost forgot the plan. Eventually, Alya signaled Nino and the two hurried off, leaving the lovebirds alone in a suddenly tense silence…and by leaving that meant they hid behind a tree to watch.

After a couple minutes, just as the matchmakers were getting ready to intervene, Adrien started laughing quietly, surprising Marinette. "A-Adrien?"

"Sorry, just… Alya had this entire plan set up, but now…I can't remember it!" He laughed harder, leaning back.

"Plan?" Marinette was deeply confused, and his actions only made it worse, his next in particular. He leaned forward very suddenly, putting their faces inches apart.

"Marinette, the truth is, Alya set this up just so that I could tell you that I like you, a lot." There was a deep silence, very quickly followed by a thud as Marinette fell backwards, unconscious.

An hour later, in the comfort of her own room, Marinette awoke with a squeal of mixed terror and joy before looking around in stark confusion. All four friends were alone in her room, her parents below bustling about the bakery. "W-w-w-w-w-?"

"Marinette, girl, calm down," Alya said, attempting to placate the frantic girl. "Seriously, that's how you react to Adrien revealing he likes you?"

Silence, then a smaller thud as she fell back against her bed, causing the other three to sigh in unison. "I knew this was a bad idea," Adrien started. "I should have stuck to my original plan. Wait until the next physics test and take her out to a restaurant to celebrate her passing."

"That actually does sound like a good idea," Nino commented before falling quiet at his own girlfriend's glare, but she sighed too.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried such a ridiculous plan," she admitted.

"It wasn't ridiculous, just a little…" Nino fell off, stopping while he's ahead.

Adrien sighed and sat down on the chaise lounge. "Who thought it would be so difficult to admit a crush. I mean, you'd think it's not that hard. 'Marinette, I don't know how I didn't recognize this earlier, but I'm head over heels for you.'"

"Well, Marinette has had worse troubles than you in that department," Alya reminded the model. "She once sent you an embarrassing message where she forgot to hang up before ranting about her crush on you. She made it her mission to steal your phone, hack into it, and delete the message. And she did it, too."

Nino chuckled and Adrien smiled. "Really? Wow. … I guess I can't blame her. I was avoiding it myself until you told me she felt the same. I was terrified that she wouldn't feel the same. That, if she saw who I was outside of being the model Paris loves, that maybe she wouldn't like what she saw."

"Adrien…"

The three looked up in surprise as Marinette sat up, tears in her eyes. Alya moved immediately to usher Nino out and to give Adrien and Marinette some privacy.

Adrien swallowed hard and waited as Marinette stood before him. "So, you heard…"

"All of it," she answered, looking away. Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So…did you really mean it?" He nodded in response, muttering a short "yes" when he realized she still wasn't looking at him. "So, you really…"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am in love with you, utterly and hopelessly." The two blushed in unison at his very blunt confession, but Adrien held his gaze on her, afraid of her answer, afraid to look away. Marinette swallowed hard, unable to meet his gaze at first. But after a deep breath she met his gaze solidly before speaking.

"Adrien, I—" She bit her lip, gaze starting to shift away, confidence suddenly lost. But he wouldn't let it end there, and he reached out to cup her cheek. She was startled into meeting his gaze, and what she saw seemed to help steady her. "Adrien…I- Iloveyoutoo!" she finally spewed out in a stream of sounds, but he heard her clear enough, as did the two shamelessly listening through the trapdoor.

His response startled her and himself, but as he yelled in victory, hands landing on her hips and raising her up to spin her around, everything seemed to be right. So, it made sense when the akuma attacked just then.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

An hour later, an exhausted and annoyed Ladybug and Chat Noir left the scene, a crying, de-akumatized Chloe left to deal with her jealousy on her own. On a nearby building, Chat sighed, watching his lady prepare to leave, to head back to where their friends were waiting, thinking the pair got lost in the ensuing crowd.

"Ladybug," he called, stopping her from swinging away.

"Not now, Chat, time's almost up for us."

"It's too late. I…already know…" She frowned, but realized after a moment. "…Marinette." She gasped, frozen. "A little over a week ago, after facing off against that Akuma, I left like usual. I decided, since I hadn't used Cataclysm, that I would visit a friend. And that's when I saw you land and detransform. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just… I didn't know what to do about it."

"Chat, you mean…you've known for that long, and didn't say anything?"

He nodded and sighed. "I decided since I couldn't just unsee it…the least I could do was ignore it, for you. Well, except for one thing." His miraculous beeped, revealing how close his reversion was, her own ready to come right after his. "My lady… I know you, and you know me. And I just… I hope you won't be too disappointed in me…"

"Wha-?" Right about then, their transformations fell apart, and Marinette stared in shock at Adrien Agreste…before fainting…again.


	4. Chapter 4

((I want to thank everyone for all of the support! I think this is perhaps my most popular fanfic so far. Alright, something I'm saying now. There are actually two endings written up for this. There's a regular happily-ever-after type, and then there's one to segue into a longer, more serious fic. They're going to be posted together. So, when that time comes, tell me what you think.))

Despite the difficultly, Adrien safely got her down and home, explaining to their friends that they'd gotten lost and that she'd fainted after running, probably still weak from her earlier fainting spell. They believed that without too much convincing, and after some begging agreed to leave him to watch over her alone.

A few minutes later she stirred, looking around. When she looked at Adrien with a question on her lips, he just nodded. She understood. He quickly checked the trapdoor, an awkward Nino and Alya waving back before slinking away. Back by Marinette's bed, Adrien sighed. "So…are you…disappointed?"

The heroine sighed and crossed her arms, turning away lightly. "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me…but I'm not disappointed that it's you." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, one that Marinette mirrored.

"So… Now what?" She shrugged, biting her lip gently. He nodded and stepped forward. "Um, I have an idea?" He didn't continue until she nodded. "Um… Well, I was… Would you have dinner with me at that restaurant down the street?" Marinette nodded vigorously, feeling as if her dreams were all coming true.

A week later and no one could deny the truth. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were the ultimate power couple. After shutting down Chloe's repeated attempts to ruin their relationship (not to mention purifying no less than three akuma caused by her), and after dealing with a few very jealous guys at school (of which only one became an akuma, thankfully), no one could deny them anymore. They were smitten and lost in each other, and they had trouble acting otherwise. This caused some issues as heroes, but they remained able to retain (most of) their professional attitude.

By far, those who most supported their relationship were their best friends…and Marinette's parents. After learning of the star-crossed lovers, Sabine went overboard trying to "help" in ways that just seemed to make them more uncomfortable, while Tom's solution was to unleash enough puns to make Chat Noir gag. But now, they had to deal with something worse than that.

They had been officially dating for one week, and now it was time to inform Gabriel Agreste. At dinner, one of the rare few in which he joined his son to eat, he was mildly surprised as, once again, his son spoke first, asking about something. And for once, he couldn't simply brush it off. "Father… I wanted to tell you I started dating a girl. I was wondering if I could bring her to dinner tomorrow. You know her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien's father swallowed his bite roughly and looked across at his son. The boy seemed more confident than usual. No, less afraid. He had the face of a man who had made a decision and was waiting for either permission or an excuse. Gabriel was honestly impressed. He hadn't seen such confidence from his son since the boy's mother disappeared…

"That would be acceptable." And with that, the fashion mogul stood and left despite an almost full plate. Adrien was surprised at how easy that was but wasn't one to complain. A hurried text to his beloved sealed the deal.

Later that night during patrol, Chat mentioned it. "It was odd. No questions, no requirements, nothing. Just, 'acceptable' and he vanished."

"Well, maybe he's just happy you found someone?"

"Impossible. Since my mother disappeared, my feelings are the last thing on his mind."

"He's still your father."

"I suppose…" Ladybug turned to her partner and scratched his head, Chat easily relaxing under her ministrations.

"Adrien, he's still your father, and no matter what, he does care about you. Just watch."

"Alright, bugaboo… Come on, tonight's quiet, let's rest."

"You just don't want me to stop scratching." He just grinned and purred, and Marinette found she didn't have a problem with indulging him.

The next day, Marinette looked up from getting ready for her dinner at the Agreste mansion to see Alya. "Girl, you know there's a limo waiting for you." Marinette rushed to the window and squealed lightly. "It's a good thing you two finally got your stuff together."

Marinette just nodded and made her final adjustments. "How do I look?" She had let her hair down and curled it, and she was wearing a short red dress with puffy sleeves and lace trim. Her shoes were professional black, with just a little heel. She had a light dusting of makeup, and she was wearing a second pair of earrings.

"You look amazing, and Adrien might drool." They both laughed, remembering how he actually did drool when he saw her at their first date. "Now go, rock his world and show his dad who's boss."

Her parents met her by the front door for goodbyes and pictures. "Dad, it's not like it's prom or anything."

"I know, but you just look so beautiful." Her mother agreed, so Marinette reluctantly posed for a couple photos before leaving.

The ride was short and comfortable, the driver quiet and faintly reminiscent of a gorilla. At the Agreste residence, the secretary Nathalie led her into the dining room. Inside was a long table with two occupants, Adrien and Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien had a formal black suit with a forest green tie, his hair made up for the evening. Gabriel was as he always was, impeccable. Adrien looked up and gasped quietly before sporting a wide grin, awe-struck by her beauty. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, physically impressed by her appearance. Marinette blushed and made her way towards the end of the table by Adrien, sitting down at his side.

"Marinette, you look…amazing," her boyfriend gushed, still smiling like an idiot. His father coughed, and Adrien flinched visibly, smile fading. "Ahem, father, this is my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"H-hello, Mister Agreste. It's a pleasure to be here, thank you for having me."

"Charmed," he said slowly. "Tell me, where did you get that dress? I don't think I've seen it anywhere before."

"Oh, Marinette makes all this stuff herself," Adrien provided with pride. "Remember, she won that hat contest?" Marinette flushed as Gabriel raised an eyebrow for the second time that night.

"Interesting. You have a lot of skill for someone so young. Tell me, do you have more?" The man smiled softly, already planning, seizing an opportunity. Of course, the kids didn't know that, and so with some mild embarrassment, Marinette talked about her designs, and, for the first time in years, he participated in a human conversation with his father. By the end of the meal, Marinette's natural charm had the room, the entire house even, feeling more relaxed than it has been in years. Even Gabriel warmed up, smiling freely and talking. He even allowed Nathalie and Gorilla to sit down and join them. For one night, the Agreste mansion was warm, it was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

((Alas, this fic is coming to an end. It wasn't designed to be very long, just pursuing a simple idea. But remember, the final chapter has a choice. While writing this, I had to wonder why it was that the Miraculous existed in the first place? What were they made to fight? If anyone wants me to write on that, I could also use villain ideas and the such. Also, I plan on filling out the ranks of the Miraculous users, but for the most part the roles are settled. Well, have fun!))

That night, after Marinette had left and everything had been cleaned up, Adrien sat in his room studying. A knock came at his door, and he was surprised to see his father open the door. "F-father? What is it?"

Gabriel stepped in and sighed, standing awkwardly. "Adrien. … I recognize I can be…cold. Ever since your mother—" He stopped, looking away and taking a breath. "I enjoyed meeting your girlfriend. You…picked a good one. She reminds me of your mother, that same smile." He smiled softly. "From now on, you have permission to visit the Dupain-Cheng home, when free. Your bodyguard has been informed. In addition, she may join us for dinner again if she informs me in advance. My only condition," he interrupted as Adrien started to thank him, "is that you do not ruin your diet, and that you discuss her interning at my company."

Adrien nodded and smiled, and before he could stop himself, he found himself rushing forward to embrace his father. He froze, terrified, but after a moment the man's arms slowly wrapped around him, hugging him back. "I, am not a good father. I have tried to provide you with the best of everything, only to falter with myself." Adrien felt tears at his eyes as he enjoyed this moment with his father. After some time, the man stepped back, putting himself back together. "Um, I was wondering if, perhaps, I should add on another dining room. A…smaller one, in the back."

Adrien smiled and nodded, bidding his father goodnight. Once he was gone, Adrien grabbed his phone and called Marinette. "Call Alya, get her in a conference call, I'm grabbing Nino. This is big!"

"Wait- What-? I-?"

"Quickly, this is big. You are amazing!"

In a few minutes, everything was set up. "Alright, man, what's the big deal?" Nino asked, half asleep by now. Marinette and Alya echoed the sentiment.

"Guys, I don't know how, but… Marinette may have fixed my dad?" His friends expressed their confusion, so he told them what had happened earlier, causing them to fall silent. "He hasn't been like this since… Since my mother… Marinette, you made him human again, even if only for one night. When can you come over again?" They all laughed a little at his eagerness, and after chatting some more each left for bed.

Over the next month, things in Paris started to slow down with the coming winter. Akuma attacks slowly became more and more rare, though perhaps that was just the cold driving people inside. Marinette and Adrien settled, no longer intoxicated by the novelty of their relationship, but they remained deeply in love. Ladybug and Chaton continued to protect the city, sometimes stepping in on normal crimes. And some swear they've seen the pair traipse off together after patrols… And Gabriel Agreste retained the warmth he found that night, slowly coming to terms with his own darkness.

As the holidays approached, Gabriel decided to throw a special party, telling Adrien to invite his friends, that he wanted to make a night of it. He scheduled it for Christmas Eve, inviting the families to stay in the guest wing if they had a little too much eggnog during the night. The four friends were sitting at a café the day before the party, talking about everything.

"Marinette, I can't thank you enough for what you've done to my life. Everything's better now." She blushed, going beet red when he suggested a toast and Alya and Nino agreed. "To Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl so amazing, even my dad warmed up to her." Hesitantly, she joined the toast, everyone laughing. "And modest. Speaking of, have you considered that internship?"

She nodded and sighed. "I just… I'm worried if I can keep up."

"Mari, you can do it, I mean, you work in a bakery," Alya reminded her. Nino laughed and nodded in agreement, while Adrien chuckled.

"Trust me, princess, you'll have them winded. I've seen how you work in the back, and you could easily outrun any of the interns I've seen." Everyone laughed, and Marinette relented.

"Alright, I'll accept the internship."

"Alright! Go, Marinette! Another toast!" Marinette groaned at her overenthusiastic boyfriend.

The night of the party came, and again the Agreste home was filled with warmth and life, business forgotten. What surprised everyone was Gabriel Agreste's casual wear. He had a white sleeve button up and a pair of jeans, looking very uncomfortable. He'd even let his secretary style his hair more casually, and to everyone it was like he was a different man. Adrien was the most surprised, and for the first time in years forgot his habits. "Dad? You look…"

"Normal?" the fashion mogul provided, fiddling with his cuffs. "I know it's rather, different from my usual, but I decided that, for the sake of the party—" He cut off at his son's hug and before long returned it.

When everyone got there, the party really started, Sabine and Tom starting up some games after greeting their host. Everyone was relaxed, everyone was happy. After a while, Adrien and Marinette snuck off for some quiet, chuckling at the fact that Tom had managed to convince Gabriel to join him in karaoke. They finally found refuge in a doorway nearby, the singing faint now.

"Well, that was a sight. Not sure how to react to that one."

"I hear you. I didn't know your father had anything other than that one suit." They laughed together, and Marinette glanced up. Adrien looked down, surprised to see her frozen, face flushed deeply. Following her gaze, he flushed too when he saw the mistletoe directly above them. He realized that, despite dating for as long as they had, he hadn't kissed her yet.

When next their gazes met, both were nervous again, like in the beginning. "Well, I mean, you don't have to—"

"It is tradition," she interrupted when he started to give her an out. She looked away when she realized that, blushing harder. Adrien felt the world stop at the look she gave him when she finally turned back. She was hesitant, but she looked at him with desire. She wanted this.

Slowly, Adrien set one hand on her shoulder, the other on her cheek. Their eyes locked, and her hand covered his as he leaned forward. A brief brush of lips, sparks flying through their minds…a cut-off laugh and the sound of a phone camera. They glanced over quickly to see Nino and Alya, looking panicked at being caught.

They chased the other couple through the house, and everyone laughed. A knock came at the door, and Gabriel chuckled. "That must be the mayor. I invited him and Chloe, but she refused. Apparently she changed her mind." He walked over and opened the door with a smile. He froze though, dropping the glass he had in his hand. Everyone turned to watch, including the kids. Adrien echoed his father with what he heard. "Amelia? You've…returned?"

Gabriel staggered back, and there in the door stood Adrien's mother, looking shy as she glanced around. "Hello, Gabe. And yes, I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, I—" She glanced behind him and cut off. "That's a story for later." She turned when Adrien walked up, gasping. Tears stung her eyes as she looked down at her son. "Oh, Adrien, I'm so sorry. I'm home." With tear-filled eyes, Adrien hugged his mother, his father soon joining.

There came a cheer from the guests, and Tom spoke. "A toast, to a Christmas miracle!" Everyone cheered and she was pulled into the fold. After some introductions, Adrien walked up with Marinette, the two nervous.

"Mom, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend."

The newly returned wife smiled and shook the shy girl's hand. "Marinette, it's a pleasure to meet you. Have you two been dating long?" She shook her head and the woman smiled. "Good, I haven't missed everything then. You'll have to tell me all about yourself next chance we get." Marinette nodded vigorously and headed off with Adrien as Gabriel approached, two wine glasses in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

((Sorry this took ten thousand years to get out. I've been swamped by college and actually forgot about it for a bit, sorry. Anyway, down below, tell me if you think it should just end with this or if I should make the sequel series. Also, in a couple or so weeks, I'm going to post a second smaller fic I wrote while I tally up what people have decided and work on some. It will give a little love to Ladrien. Later!))

The next day was one of memories and joy like no other, as the reunited family enjoyed their first Christmas together again, and the rest basked in the warmth that now permeated this home. They ate, they sang, they played. Gabriel even laughed at one point, shocking half of those present. And then Tom got ahold of the mistletoe and went around, setting up each of the couples so Sabine could take pictures. It was a Christmas all would remember, and as everyone readied to leave, none went willing. They promised to do it again next year, if not sooner, and soon the Agreste family was left in peace to discuss things.

[Ending one]

The akuma attacks stopped, but Ladybug and Chat Noir remained. Their lives continued, happy, together. The Agreste household became a loving one again, and they always had guests over. The halls were filled with laughter and love, and no longer was their fear between father and son. As for our heroes, they fell further and further in love, and worked together both with and without the masks, guiding the path of the fashion world. They followed their paths, and one day married. And one day, Marinette looked around the family room. She saw her parents, both pairs, happy. Her husband, her love, playing with their three kids. And she looked down at her ring, the hand resting on her growing belly, and she smiled. Dreams do come true.

[Alternate Ending]

"Amelia, tell me, what happened to you?" She glanced at her husband then her son, clearly uncertain how much to reveal. Gabriel understood and turned to Adrien. "Adrien, I—"

"I think he deserves to know," she interrupted, looking at her son. "Son… Before you were born, your father and I were…heroes. I was Le Papillon, and I would create heroes to help in the fight and to bring people's dreams to life. Your father was the Peacock, and together we protected Paris. There was another, Volpina, the Fox. Otherwise known as Sabine. In fact, we should call her back, she deserves to hear, too."

"I'll call!" Adrien volunteered quickly, pulling out his phone and calling Marinette. "Uh, Marinette, could you and your parents come back? We, uh, wanted to give you something." He hung up after a moment and took a seat. He looked up then at his father. "Wait, you said Le Papillon, like—"

"Yes," his father said, looking away slightly as he said it. "Like…him…" Amelia was confused, so he quickly explained, finishing, "I only did it because…I wanted you back. I was distraught, but I remembered our youth, I remembered the legend, so…" Amelia cupped his cheek as the Dupain-Chengs walked in. Sabine sighed and stepped forward, right to Gabriel.

"Well, I take it you are coming clean? I thought many times of confronting you, but without my Miraculous, I knew I couldn't stop you." Gabriel sighed, while Tom stood awkwardly and motioned the kids to follow him out. But Marinette was slack jaw.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

"Marinette, my parents and your mom all had Miraculouses once. And, it appears my dad was Hawkmoth the entire time." Marinette stumbled back, and Adrien helped her. The adults all seemed confused, so after a short look, they turned and sighed. "Um, well… This is awkward."

"Adrien, what's going on?" His mother was staring in confusion, much like everyone else.

"Well, uh…"

"I'm Ladybug and he's Chat Noir," Marinette said bluntly. Everyone gasped, and after a minute Gabriel started laughing darkly.

"I can't believe- How did I never notice I was fighting my own son? Was I really that…lost?" He sat down and held his face in his hands. Marinette's parents gasped in surprise at the revelation.

"Mari, you mean, you were-?" She nodded, and after a moment her parents hugged her. "Oh, my darling, I am so proud of you. You make a wonderful hero."

"Just like your mother," her father added with a laugh. Then, he pulled Adrien into the hug. "And you, my boy. You deserve praise as well. I am certain that your parents are proud of what you've achieved."

"Even if one of them was technically the cause of it all," the boy's mother quipped, and everyone relaxed with the laugh.

"At least now it's no longer an issue," Gabriel added. "I have my wife back. I see no reason to fight anymore." He pulled off his brooch, a kwami flying out of his coat. "Nooroo, you are freed. I'm sorry for what I've done." Amelia took the brooch and smiled at her old friend.

Adrien nodded, realizing his father was right. That meant no more akuma, and no more need for Ladybug or Chat Noir. "You mean, it's all over? We don't have to be heroes anymore?" Marinette nodded, realizing that.

"Yes, son, it's over. But, I think the city has grown used to you two. And while I won't be making monsters anymore, people will still have problems you can help with. Didn't you ever wonder why we needed the Miraculouses in the first place?"

Adrien and Marinette grew quiet at that, not thinking of it before. "And I've brought it with me," Amelia admits, drawing everyone's attention. "That's why I was gone. I had to check on the seal, but it broke and threw me across the sea. I only just got back, and they aren't too far behind."

"What are?" Marinette asked, scared.

Sabine sighed and looked out the window. "The Darkness approaches. Monsters rise. Hope falls."


End file.
